I Left, And Then I Came Back
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: Winry leaves Ed because she's upset about the fact that he's always working. She finds out something about herself, that she didn't know before, and she finds herself crawling back to him to make things right. Fluffy Ed/Win oneshot, Winry's POV.


I felt hot tears run down my face as I picked my bags up off of the floor. I was yelling things, but I was too angry to remember what they were. I was too busy focusing on my hatred.

"You're always leaving to go to the military! "Oh sorry, honey, I have to go hunt down this killer"! Or maybe "This is important, I'll be back soon"! I don't believe it, I've put up with you crap long enough!" I yelled, turning towards the door. I felt him put his arm on my shoulder, trying to stop me.

"Winry please, it's just two weeks."

I shook him off, and continued to the door.

"It's funny how two weeks can become six months. I'm sick and tired of this Edward, I'm leaving."

As much as my heart protested leaving him alone, I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I trudged down the stairs of the apartment building, wondering if my decision was really a bright one. It was too late now though, I'd just go back and live with Granny, and I missed her anyway.

When I got outside, I could barely see because of the rain. It soaked my clothes and hair, but I continued to walk back home.

When I got there, I tried knocking on the door, but I ended up collapsing into a heap on the front step.

"Winry, is that you?" asked a familiar voice I felt someone lay a gentle hand on my back, and pull me into a hug. I looked up, through tears, and saw Major Armstrong.

"I've been here helping your grandmother in the shop," he said, "let's get you out of the rain."

He helped me stand, and we walked into the house. When I got inside, Granny ran up to me.

"Winry, why are you crying?" She looked behind me, apparently searching for something. "Where's Edward?" At hearing Ed's name, I burst into tears.

"I left him." I sobbed, and the heartbreak of being without him by my side was finally setting it. "He said he'd be on a mission for two weeks, but his missions are _never_ that short. I kind of got a little too upset, and I packed my bags, and I left." I curled up into a ball on the ground, and continued to sob. "I've never been so angry before, it's like…I wanted to kill him. I might have said that, I just don't remember. It was a big mess of anger; I can remember bits of it, just not _all_of it."

After recalling that, I went to bed, but I didn't sleep, because I didn't feel Edward beside me. It was the first time in my life I had ever felt so lonely. I tried to imagine him being there, by putting some pillows next to me, in a somewhat human-type formation. I remembered how last night, he was so gentle with me, despite his metal limbs. He was so soft, and I think that was the first time we tried to have a baby. We had talked about getting married too, but as soon as the topic of a baby came up, we both got a little carried away.

I thought of his voice, until I was lulled to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up oddly sick. I ran over to the garbage can in the corner of my room, and gagged, eventually causing me to throw up. For a moment, my heart was drumming so hard in my chest that I couldn't breathe. Am I sick? I thought to myself, as I walked out to the front step. I decided to visit the only doctor in Resembool.

I casually walked into the doctor's office, though on the inside, I was a complete nervous wreck.

I sat down on the makeshift bed in the doctor's office, waiting for my results to come back.

"Miss Rockbell," said the doctor, standing across from me, holding a few papers. "I have your results, but I want to ask you some questions."

"Sure."

"Have you had any sexual activity lately?"

My voice shook as I replied,

"Yes, a couple of nights ago, with my boyfriend."

"Have you been feeling any rapid changes in mood?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I got really mad at my boyfriend, because he had to do something for work. It was a small thing, but it triggered some sort of hatred, and not long after, I collapsed into tears."

The doctor grinned smugly at me, which reminded me so much of Edward that it hurt.

"Just as I thought…Miss Rockbell, congratulations, you're expecting!"

My jaw dropped practically to the ground, and I almost passed out from shock. I tried speaking, but I couldn't form words, I just stood there, like a fish, gasping for air. I just never would have thought that I'd actually get pregnant, but now there was only one thing I could do, find Edward, and try to make things right. I had to let him know I still loved him.

AFTER HESITATING FOR FIVE MONTHS…

I stood outside Edward's door, and knocked hesitantly. The door flew open, and Edward saw my tear filled eyes. His eyes drifted from my eyes, to the bump on my stomach.

"You have five minutes to explain Winry," he growled, "before I close my door on you." My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you Edward, I was just hyped up on hormones, because I'm pregnant and I kind of can't go on without you." I waited for him to slam the door in my face, but instead he pulled me into a hug.

"Wow," he breathed, squeezing me tighter. "We talked about this," he laughed, pulling me onto the ground. "But I never expected it to happen." He purred briefly, before kissing me in as many places a he could find.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked hesitantly, between breaths.

"I guess," he chuckled, nibbling my ear. I lay on the ground, as he sat on top of me. He thrust himself onto my stomach.

"HEY!" I shrieked, shielding the little person living inside of me. "BE CAREFUL, ED!"

His eyes went empty with panic, and he leaped off of me in a fluster.

"Oh crap, did I hurt it?"

I smiled at him, and shook my head.

"It's strong; some pointless glomping can't hurt it. Remember who its father is."

He laughed, but then took offense.

"Pointless?! I haven't seen you in five months, and all I want is to hold you, and you call it _pointless_?! My god, Winry. You can be so ridiculous sometimes."

I laughed, and said sarcastically,

"Oh my god, you poor thing. You really _are_ sex deprived."

He opened the door, and let me sit on the couch.

"Here," he said, handing me a cup of something hot, "have some tea."

I nodded, taking it, but as soon as the blistering liquid touched my lips, I burst into tears, throwing myself at him.

"Oh, Ed!" I sobbed, grabbing at his shirt, "I love you, so, so much! I don't deserve you, or this baby."

Edward patted my back gently, and muttered something incoherently under his breath.

"Huh?" I asked him, since I was dieing of curiosity about what he said.

He shook his head, and all of a sudden, something fluttered inside of me.

"Oh!" I said in surprise. Ed sat up, and grabbed my shoulders.

"What is it?! Are you okay?!"

Speechlessly, I grabbed his hands, and pressed them hard to my stomach. He blushed, and I could here his heart pounding. He softened, and looked as though on the verge of tears.

"What is that?" he asked, "this feeling, it feels like I'm melting, what is it?"

I laughed quietly, leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead,

"You're feeling your child, a part of you. It's a feeling only a father can get from touching their unborn child."

"Oh my god," he moaned, "Things are really begging to set in. I'm going to a father, I created a life-No, _we _created a life."

I sighed happily, and took it all in. I was with Ed again, and we were having a baby.

I had dreamt of this moment my whole life. The man I loved was on one knee, holding a diamond ring out to me.

"Will you?" he asked hopefully, I couldn't exactly tell him "no", since I really did love him

"Yeah, I think I will."

________________________________________________________________________

_YAY! EdXWin fluff! Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist (but I do own a Winry cosplay tee hee) this is it, people, or at least for this story. No sequels, sorry. Please review! _


End file.
